


伺机

by ETERNITYLAY



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETERNITYLAY/pseuds/ETERNITYLAY
Summary: 北京演唱会choker 泳池趴梗





	伺机

我想，我喜欢上他了。

我是他弟弟，和他年龄相差五岁。  
十年前，他带着我来到这个城市生活。那时他十七岁，每天跳舞演出赚钱供我读书。

八年前的一天，我逃学回家打游戏，悄悄进了房门，  
“啊...不要顶那里...啊啊..”  
一阵令人羞红脸的喘息呻吟声传入我的耳朵，我顺着声音来到他的屋门前。

哥哥房间没关门，我偷偷站在屋外，看见床上两具身体缠绵着重复着最原始简单的动作。  
哥哥被男人抓住屁股后入，他仰起脸，任由透明的涎水从嘴边顺着脸颊流下去，流到他敏感的脖子还会轻轻的哆嗦一下。  
“哈啊...轻..轻点...”  
男人亲吻他涨红的乳珠，舔舐他的柔嫩的大腿内侧...绯红的耳际，迷离的眼神，忘我的呻吟..那放荡的样子至今令我难忘。

我不知道什么时候硬了，我的裤裆鼓囊囊的一大团很难受。我拉开裤子拉链，双手握住滚烫的性器，顺应本能开始撸动。

男人低吼一声之后好像结束了这场情事，他清理完准备出来，我赶紧躲到自己的房间里去。等过了一会听到大门关闭的声音，我又从房间里溜出来，抑制着躁动的心跳，轻轻打开哥哥房间的门。

哥哥一个人趴在床上，好像累的已经睡着了。浑圆饱满的屁股露在外面，白嫩的皮肤上还隐隐约约留着被男人掐红的痕迹。

我鬼使神差的走了进去，空气里还弥漫着精液淫靡的气息。我走到床边，细细观赏我从来没见过的这样的哥哥。  
白嫩的肌肤上布满了青紫色的淤痕，挺翘的屁股上殷红的掌印清晰可见，刚刚被男人疯狂蹂躏的小穴还有白浊粘稠的液体顺着臀缝慢慢流下，一点一点滴到哥哥身下的床单上。哥哥似乎还没有从高潮后的不应期中走出，身体还在轻轻的颤抖，喉间不断溢出湿软的呜咽。  
既然那个男人可以，那我是不是也可以呢。  
我两只手轻轻掐着哥哥柔软的腰窝，抬起哥哥的屁股本能的插入。一瞬间，软嫩湿润温暖紧紧包裹着我，我舒服的愣在原地，没有进行下一步动作。

他好像觉察到了后穴的异样，睁开眼费力的看向我。  
“你怎么回来了……你在干什么……你快点给我出去！！”

他挣扎的推开我，用薄薄的夏凉被盖住身体上青青紫紫的痕迹。我缓了缓神，听话的退出房门。

第二天早上醒来，我第一次梦遗了。我摸了一把粘腻的内裤，隐隐约约回想起零星的片段，那具熟悉的身体难受的扭动着，眼角微红水汪汪的下垂眼可怜巴巴的望着我让我要他，我在梦里肏了他一次又一次。

那之后的两个月，他都没有再理过我。不知道是因为他的秘密不小心被我发现，还是因为我不道德的破戒。

自从那次以后，我对女孩子提不起一点兴趣。每到半夜时分，我总会想象着哥哥的光洁的身体和呻吟时的软糯的声音打着飞机入睡。

今天是他演出的最后一场，我给他准备了一个礼物。

“哥哥...你能不能把这个戴上...”我软着嗓子冲他撒娇，递给他一个礼盒。

礼盒里躺着一条丝质颈带，我想让他在一套look里多戴一条黑白相间的choker。

“这.....套装都是公司挑选的...我不知道能不能擅自加饰品啊...”  
他为难的看了看我，又下移目光落在礼盒上。

“今天是你最后一场演出了...我精心挑选了好久...我想在哥哥最爱的舞台记忆里留下一点关于我的回忆...”  
我撇了撇嘴，装作要哭的样子。  
“哥...”

他平日里都给我最好的，见我这幅样子，一时慌了手脚。  
“好吧...我戴上就是了...”

他实在是经不住我的软磨硬泡，终于答应我在换最后一套时戴上我送的颈带。

我靠在沙发上，时刻注意着粉丝返图和视频，这样的美貌和性感的舞台表现，不知又要有多少和我一样禽兽的人想要寻找机会吃掉他。

演出结束后，他给我发微信说要和伴舞办庆功宴晚点回来，我没太在意，在家打我的游戏。

大概是午夜一点半，我听见敲门声去开门。打开门就看见哥哥整个人挂在伴舞身上，伴舞T恤肩膀处有一大片水渍。  
他全身只披了一件演出时穿的紫灰色衬衫，衬衫大敞着，露出精瘦的腹肌，裤子也松松的挂在胯骨上，拉链没拉好，露出金色的内裤边。头发衣服全湿了，从头发上滴落的水珠滑过身体，滴落在裤子里消失不见。

听伴舞解释说他们办的庆功宴是泳池趴，互抹蛋糕起哄喝酒玩了好久，不知道他这么不能喝，才喝了半瓶就醉的不省人事了，只好给人送回来。

我接过已经睡的昏昏沉沉的哥哥，乖巧的冲伴舞笑了一下，“哥哥就由我来照顾吧。”

关上房门，我托举着哥哥的屁股送到我背上，背着他回屋。他的头垂在我的颈窝旁边，蹭的我脖子痒痒的。  
我把他放在床上，他不安分的在床上扭动着，无意识的扯拽着我送他的的那根颈带，胸前一大片都被自己掐的发红，白嫩的小腿急切的蹭着床边。  
我帮他把碍事的颈带取掉，他乖乖的安静下来，又陷入了熟睡。他半张着粉嫩嫩的小嘴，刚被舔过的唇瓣还亮晶晶的。

“这是一个好机会。”  
一个念头像放烟花一样从我脑海里炸开。

“...哥哥？”  
我试探性的叫他一声，没有应答。  
我大着胆子掐了一下他胸前的软肉，轻轻揉捏着。还是没有反应。

“看来哥哥真的喝了很多啊...”  
我扒下他碍事的裤子和衬衣，双手在他身上无序的游走，贪婪的吸闻他身上隐隐约约留下的奶油的香气。我轻轻舔舐吸吮他的嘴唇，哥哥的嘴唇软的不像话。手掌慢慢覆上他的胸部，用手揉捻充血的粉红乳尖，他发出凌乱的喘息和呻吟。  
“另一边…好……好难受……”  
“很难受吗？哥哥不要怕，我来帮你。”  
指尖在被冷落的乳尖附近游离画圈。我直接用嘴唇包裹住了被冷落的红樱啃咬吮吸，他喉间发出了满足的谓叹。  
我顺着脖颈一路亲吻到腹肌，又脱下他的内裤。他身体上每一处都泛着粉色，就连他的那根也是。  
我像亲吻圣器一般虔诚的亲吻他的性器，慢慢把它含在嘴里，用舌尖舔弄柱身，用上颚压住顶端摩擦。我揉弄着他的性器，使他渐渐半挺了起来。他嘴里泄露出不自觉的甜腻呻吟，那悦耳的声音使我更卖力的吞吐起来。

他眉头轻轻皱了皱，好像有醒来的迹象。  
我立马把他翻过去让他趴在床上，拿出那根颈带蒙在他的眼睛上。

“唔...是谁啊...”  
我没有出声，手里的动作也没有停下。  
“是David吗...?”  
“...还是Scoler?”  
我怔了一下，原来不只是那一天的男人，哥哥还跟许多男人上过床。  
“那就是Scoler咯...”他趴在床上，自顾自笑了起来。

“今天要玩什么呀，蒙眼play？”  
“你怎么不说话呀，我知道了，你是想cos抢劫犯对不对?”

他支撑着坐起身，摸索着攀上我的肩膀，轻轻亲了一下我的嘴唇。  
他咯咯的笑出声，露出两个酒窝。  
“啊呀，怎么办呀，我被抓住了快救救我。”  
他背过身去，抬起屁股，一只手撑着床，另一只手缓缓探入自己的小花苞。  
“这样行不行啊...这样可以救救我吗？”

......

不操不是人

我抓住他的腰，用膝盖顶开他的双腿，粗暴的把早已涨得发疼的性器刺入他的后面，黏湿柔腻的肉壁被一点点挤开。他小小的惊呼一声，紧接着的软糯呻吟又被我撞的零碎。我握住他的一只手，他手心温热，手指尖却冰凉冰凉的。他还没有完全醒酒，再加上经不住我的顶撞，整个人跪趴在床上，肩头在床单上磨蹭。他忘情地低声呻吟着，扭动腰身。  
“前面...前面...也帮..帮帮我...”  
他被顶弄的说不出完整的话，急切的声音又带着点水汽，一副快要哭了的样子。

他的手从我手里挣扎出来，自顾自的抚摸上自己翘得老高的性器。我大力的打了一下他白嫩的臀瓣，上面登时显露出一个红色的掌印。  
我压低嗓音，让他听不出我的声音。  
“你不乖。”  
我取下他眼睛上的颈带，把他的双手背在后面，在手腕处系了一个死扣。

“啊啊啊啊啊...Scoler...求求你...摸摸我....”  
他仍是背对着我，我看不清他的表情。  
他的前端流出晶莹的液体，没有双手的帮助，只能微微抬起屁股又落下，利用床单蹭自己的性器以得到快感。  
我一只手揉捏他胸前的乳珠，另一只手握住他的性器，缓慢的上下撸动，前后双重刺激使他后面的交合处不断淌出透明的肠液。  
他紧紧闭着眼，睫毛上挂着两滴生理泪水，随着身体的晃动颤啊颤。他软软的靠在我身体上，胸却倔强的挺着，不停把他的胸尖往我手里送。

他的呻吟声听起来太舒服了，颤抖着的声音甜腻的发浪。  
我快速顶弄着他，身体交合处的肠液被操成泛着白沫。他的呻吟声越来越大，就在他尖叫着要达到高潮时，我堵住了他的小口。

“...求求你，让我射出来...”  
我单手捂住他的眼睛，把他翻过身来。  
“啊...不要……停……”  
哥哥带着哭腔的颤抖呻吟断断续续，腰身高高地挺起，穴口也一次次不受控制地收缩，吮吸般包裹着我的性器，直至一声颤抖的尖叫伴随着身体短暂的抽搐，小穴中流出的液体濡湿了我们的交合处。他的腿无力的盘在我的腰间，我不顾一切的大力抽送，狠狠的碾压他凸起的那点。

“啊啊啊...Scoler...Scoler...老公...让我射吧”  
他的声音带着哭腔，身体痉挛个不停。  
我狠狠的抽插最后一下，全数射进他的后穴，滚烫的精液冲刷着他敏感的内壁。在此同时，我俯下身来亲吻他的耳际。

“...我不是什么Scoler，”  
“我是你弟弟啊。”  
我压抑着气息靠近，又尽数吐在他的耳畔。

我放开堵住他顶端的手，他尖叫着射了出去。  
之后便是长久的沉默，他整个人怔在原地，无意识的紧张夹着自己的后穴。全然没有了刚才那副放浪的样子。  
我的手仍捂着他的眼睛，我能感受到的泪水濡湿睫毛，打湿了我的手心。  
我把手放开，性器也从他的后穴滑出。  
刚经历完一场情事，他脸上的红晕还未消散，眼角滑落出泪水，整个人微微颤抖着。  
“为什么.....”他虚弱的吐出声声，声音像是被包裹着一层水雾。  
我站在他的床边，盯着他的眼睛，笑着冲他歪了歪头，抿出一个酒窝。  
“因为我喜欢上你啊，”  
“哥哥。”


End file.
